X men Evolution Revamped
by Pickler96
Summary: Meet Lulu. My character that I added she has been around since the beginnig. This is her story from the start of her time at the insitute. Follows the storyline of the show. with a few added plot lines.
1. Chapter 1

X-men Evolution Revamped

New Character: Lulu Virnmatuu

Age: 15

Grade: 10th

Power: Elemental control (Earth, wind, fire, air, metal, mind, light, and darkness)

Family: Her mother is a mortal, her dad a very powerful mutant that went missing before her mom even new that she was pregnant. Her mother abandoned her when she was four, and then her adoptive parents. When she was readopted some of her powers had already started to manifest a little. She knew that she was different and closed herself off. As was for the best, when she was nine someone didn't like her and couldn't take a hint that she didn't care. They pushed her to far and put one of them in the hospital with just light. Now her new adoptive parents are now closing off.

Looks: She likes her hair to be died weird colors at the moment her hair color is black on the main part of the hair, starting with the roots, progressing until it reaches the main part of her hair and it is tousled. Her bangs, and all four braids two on the side of her head, and two on the bottom are died purpley maroon. Her eyes are green. She wears glasses that have a fiery red rim. She wears braces, and has for a while; they tie in with her powers. She wears a blue ¾ sleeve button up when it is warm, but when she is cold she wears a blue hoody that is baggy on her that has the letter L on the front. She wears black pleated skirt, blue thigh- highs, red knee boots that tie, and black leg- warmers.

Likes: Books, soccer, Bobby (a.k.a. Ice man)

Dislikes: People that judge before they get to know you.

Relationships: Kurt: She wasn't at all shocked by his apperence. Kitty: They are close in age but are always butting heads. Rogue: She always knows that rouge will have her back. Jean: She knows that even though Jean can read minds, she won't intrude. Bobby: Her and bobby eventually share a relation ship. Scott: Scott is like an older brother and will always be there to protect her. She is especially close to Kurt, Rogue and Scott. And forms and atomatic friendship when Bobby comes.


	2. Chapter 2 Lulu Arrives

**I forgot the disclaimer in my last chapter. I do not own X-men evolution.**

**Also I got a lot of reviews saying that she was a Marie-sue. So I am making a few changes seeing how this is my first story like this. Lulu's last name is now Dalton. I have also gotten rid of some of her powers, light, darkness, and mind. And metal has earth in it so I guess that falls under the same category. I would get rid of that but it plays an important part later on. I have to change something in her history, seeing how she doesn't have light. She sent a kid to the hospital, with the first sign of wind. But if there are any other opinions, please feel free to review.**

Chapter 1

Welcome to Xaviers'

Lulu Dalton walked through the gates of Xaviers' Institute for Gifted Children. While her parents kept their distance, she could feel their stares piercing her back. They wouldn't understand. No, couldn't understand. Over the past few months they had been distancing themselves, ignoring her, not caring. She had seen it before. And they're not her parents anymore. Not after last night. Lulu's powers started to show themselves when she was seven, and she had been trying to control them for years. When her parents got a call from Xavier less than two days ago, they jumped on the chance to get her out of their hair. They were at the hotel last night when they pulled her aside saying they had something to tell her. They started the conversation with "You're growing up so fast." And ended with "We're sorry, but we can't be your parents anymore." They explained that they were going to drop her off, and that would be the end of it. "Ahhhh." Lulu fell to her knees, grasping her head. "Ahhhhhhhh." The ground shook as a man in a wheel chair and two teens ran towards her. Her ex-parents backed off a little. This was new to them, and they wanted nothing to do with it.

_"Lulu, you need to concentrate on my voice, I'll make the pain go away. Just concentrate." _ The professor spoke to her through her mind, trying to relive the pressure of the weight of the earth. Her body shook and looked like it was going to snap all the bones in the petite girl's body. The professor searched deeper, trying to find the solution. Just as soon as it had started, it stopped, the ground shook quickly a few more times before it completely stopped. Lulu stood up and shaking nearly falling over. Jean, another student, steadied her, shooting a glare at her parents. Jean Grey and Scott Summers were two other students at Xaiviers, both being there for many years. Jean can read minds and lift things with her mind. Scott shoots highly dangerous rays from his eyes.

When Lulu stopped shaking she found her voice, though small, and still shaking. "What was that?" He gave a rye laugh, small tremors have happened before, as well as the headache during them, but never that bad. Could it be her power?

"I believe you are right Lulu. You control air all ready, to some degree I have reason to believe that earth is the only fully developed power at this moment, but they are progressing quickly. I do believe you control the elements." Professor Xavier said in his creepy way. "Come along Lulu. Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Dalton, we will take care of her, no she is not a freak, she is merely evolved and she will be that powerful. I understand your desire to have no more part in her life and I understand, though it is a shame. Good bye. Scott please show them out." The professor wheeled himself away slowly, keeping his pace slow so that Lulu wouldn't collapse.

A white haired African American woman met them at the door. "That was quite a show miss. You have great power. I am Storm, another teacher here at the Institute."

"Nice to meet you, Storm. Thank you." She followed Xavier into the house. He led her past many rooms, and up an elevator until they reached a door at the very end of the hall that lead to a small room with a slanted roof.

"We have other rooms, bigger ones, but I thought you might like this one." Professor Xavier said letting Lulu walk in and explore. Storm walked up next to him holding two boxes, one big one, one small jewelry one.

"No, professor, this is perfect. Thank you." Lulu said.

"Lulu, your powers are beginning to come in at a faster rate than you are used to. You will not be able to control them, and we do not know when they will fully come in. While we hope you are here, that cannot be assured, so this will keep them in check." He clasped a bracelet on her wrist. "And from today on, you are an X-men, your uniform. I will leave you to unpack. He placed the package on her bed. Before wheeling out.

"Thank you professor." Lulu said before going to the package on her bed. Opening it she gasped. Her uniform was mainly black and had purply- pink splotches with blue x's. It was her and she was glad that she was still her own person. She dragged her black and blue suitcases to the bed and popped them open with a click. She walked back over and picked up her brown duffle bag and placed it on the bed un zipping it. She hung up her jackets in the small closet stopping at an ugly jacket that she had never worn, but kept because the Daltons had given it to her. She walked over to the trash by the door and threw it in the basket angrily.

"Whoa, Miss you parents already Dalton?" A male voice said from behind her. Lulu jumped and turned around. A teenager was standing there, tan pants, green sweater, red shades.

"Names not Dalton. It's Lulu. And they are not my parents, at least not anymore. They decided to un-adopt me." Lulu said hanging up some blue button ups. She had already emptied one complete suitcase. Moving on to the next, she placed a bunch of folded up t-shirts in a drawer. Skirts and jeans in another.

"Scott. That's harsh. I can't even pretend to know what that is like. But I do know that we won't do anthing like that to hurt you. What are you going to call yourself come Monday, the professor won't let you go to school with just a first name." Scott sat down on the chair at her desk. He watched Lulu flip through a book half heartedly. Before tossing it on the bed and flopping down next to it.

"Dunno. I'll ask him that tonight." She unconsciously undid one of her braids and ran her fingers through it. Un braided her hair pooled a little on the bed. She re did her braid as Scott started to speak.

"Hmm. That is always a good plan. He could probably figure it out." Scott said surprised by her non chalontness (**If that is how you spell it.)** at the matter at hand.

"Indeed you are right, Scott." The professor wheeled in. "Lulu, you will use your dads name. Haven. Your birth parents never were married. Your mom kept her maiden name when he left." He clasped his hands. His gaze not leaving Lulu.

"Great another deserter." Lulu grumbled.

"You will understand soon. Come Scott." He wheeled out with Scott on his heels, leaving Lulu to ponder about what he said.


End file.
